Maggi-Suron
aka Maggi-Saurons Union Member Species , Native to the Spinward Sector , AL 9 (TL before Union Membership : 4) ---- The Maggi-Saurons joined the Union in 2251 OTT as the first society of the Spinward Sector, before they were considered a hostile race and friendly towards the Nul and were the only Union Species able to convey messages to the Nul. The Maggi were very pleased when the Nul finally joined the Union in 5022. Many other races consider the Maggi emotionally and intellectually primitive. Maggi tend to be violent, brutal and direct, but they stress personal freedom and personal experience instead of conformity and military strength. It was that strong feeling about personal liberties that made the Maggi-Saurians join the Union after their leaders were exposed to a copy of the Union Declaration of Indivdual Rights. Maggi love to explore and believe that strength is gained by seeking, doing and enduring. This is why many many of the seemingly brutish Maggi serve in the Explorer Fleet . The Battle Dance Maggi have a natural berzerker ability which is brought out in battle. When engaged in battle, a Maggi saurian may enter what is known as the Battle Dance . A Maggi-saurian may resist the urge to enter a Battle Dance or may intentionally try to invoke it. When "battle dancing", the saurian enters a frenzied mental state and heightened physical condition. While so engaged, a saurian becomes stronger and moves faster. He is unaffected by pain or fatigue and is so focused on the battle that not even mind affecting Psionics have any effect. This is the reason the Maggi were expelled from the First Galactic Council by the Kermac (as they were uncontrollable by them) Other symptoms include bloodshot eyes, a rise in body temperature, a loss of hearing and a marked decrease in mental ability. Often while in the Battle Dance, a saurian may have difficulty distinguishing friend from foe and may attack everything moving within sight. The Battle Dance lasts until the saurian is killed or until there is no longer a perceived threat (i.e. all enemies are dead and have been gutted). The battle dance ends quickly as exhaustion sweeps over the saurian. Afterward, the saurian will have no memory of the events that transpired while he was so engaged. The Battle Dance is a mental and physical "high". It is revered by the saurians as a spiritual experience. Maggi Saurons in Fleet service often carry Auto Doc Injectors preventing Battle Dance state. Appearance Maggi have an appearance similar to a bipedal reptile. They are broad shouldered and have a long, thick triangular tail. Their upper body is as powerfully built as their legs. The cranial structure of an saurian is broad and flat with widely separated eyes and an extended jaw. Saurians are covered with a thick scaly hide that varies in color from pale green to a mottled gray. Rare specimens have been brown and even black. This scaled hide is shed once per year. They have a forked tongue which aids their sense of smell. The height of a Maggi is typically 1.8 to 2.3 meters and the weight is typically 100-150 kilograms. Maggi- Saurians have a tendency to walk and fight slightly hunched over, with the tail balancing out their upper body. They have an average live span of 120 standard years. Maggi have a tendency to decorate themselves in elaborate ways. Some paint their scales, often in bright colors. Others wear decorative head dresses or elaborate cloaks with spines and wings. Ribbons, beads and jewelry are also quite popular. This practice of self decoration is especially true with myren wizards and harothi berzerkers. Maggi are very comfortable in the water. They are are excellent swimmers and, by using their powerful tales for propulsion, can swim as fast as a man can run. Saurians can also hold their breath underwater for up to 30 minutes. Religion, Gods, Creation Stories, Legends, Myths The Maggi have many religious beliefs and concepts. First, the majority of saurians worship a group of common saurian deities. These include Aksira, God of the life, death and survival, Gurka, God of mating and procreation, Krokus, God of War, Lokira, God of adventure, Orkrysa, God of the world and the swamp, Sarrak, God of Storms and Weather. The Forbidden Religion teaches about bipedal Masters who made them. (That is a religious reference to the actual events when Saresii of the First Age , descended on the Maggi Home World and conducted genetic experiments. Most modern Maggi are independent and due to their love of personal freedom, a true state religion was never establisbed and some worship gods of other cultures. Some worship many gods while others worship no gods at all and have no personal religious beliefs. Their Home world is Planet Maggi in the Spinward Sector and their Original Sphere of Influence consists of 19 Star Systems in that region. Today Maggi Saurons are found all over the Union. ---- Main Imports are Feathers , Paints, Raw meats and Leathers. Category:Sentient Species